Avengers: You Can Stand Under My Umbrella
by jiyamarri
Summary: Peter and Shuri are dating, and there's a lip sync battle happening. Of course Peter gets picked, and of course he sings Umbrellas. Also, Flash is being a bully, and Nat seems to sort it out.


"Alright kids! Today, birthdays are as follows. We have Mary Kay Hooper, John Lee, and Neera Singh. Don't forget, the annual lip sync battle raffle pickings are today during lunch!" The overly enthusiastic com cut off. Peter groaned.

"Cmon dude there's literally a 2% chance they're going to call your name," Ned said.

"Yeah, but Parker luck you know?" He said. He sighed and sat next to MJ.

"Hey losers," she said without even looking up from her book.

"Hey," they both said as they turned their attention up front.

"Ok, we're picking five kids so be ready!" Mr Parch said. He shuffled his hand inside the bowl of slips and pulled out five.

"Ok! Jason Paris, Kim Lewis, Neera Singh, happy birthday by the way, Flash Thompson and...!" He paused before saying the last name.

"Peter Parker!" He said. Peter groaned.

"Told you. Parker luck," he said to Ned.

"I gotta hand that one to you," Ned said.

Peter grimaced. Damn it. This day sucked.

"Hey Penis, ready to be smashed by my amazing performance?" He said. Peter just rolled his eyes and left the cafeteria. What song was he gonna use?

OoO

"Hey, uh, has anyone seen Shuri?" He said.

"Yeah, your girlfriend's in the lab," Clint said aimlessly.

"Uh, no, wait... she's not my girlfriend, where, uh, would you get that, er, totally ridiculous idea?" He stuttered. Clint just raised an eyebrow as Peter slipped into the lab.

"Hey," Shuri said.

"What's up?" He said as he gave her a light kiss. They had been dating for almost a year. Ever since he had shown up at Wakanda.

"I'm good, what about you?" She said.

"Yeah... I kind of need your help," He said. Peter proceeded to explain about the lip-sync competition.

"Ahh! You have to get me over there," Shuri said.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only if you help me pick a good dancing song," he said.

"Yes! Ok, hmm... what about Umbrella?" She said. Shuri played the song.

"Ok, ok, definitely. Yeah, that's the one." He handed Shuri a ticket.

"Don't lose this. And don't embarrass me," he said.

"No promises!" She yelled back grinning. Peter smiled softly as he walked to a dance studio.

OoO

"Does anybody know where Peter is?" Tony said. Shuri stiffened slightly. She knew exactly where he was. The dance studio.

"Oh, he went to Ned's house, they're working on a big project for school," she said. "A secret one." Tony snorted and turned his back just before Peter walked back in. He had sweat on his brow and his shirt was soaked.

"Hey Pete, where were you?" Shuri tried to signal to him about he didn't see.

"Oh, just went to exercise," he said.

"Did you go to Ned's?" Shuri said. She glared at him.

"Oh, oh yeah, but he had a, ah, dentist appointment and I had to leave early," Peter said. He turned to leave and Shuri noticed something on his face.

"Peter?" She said. "How did you cut your face?" She said.

"Nothing," He said quietly.

"Peter," She said with an even sterner voice.

"Nothing!" He said.

"PETER BENJAMIN WILLIAM PARKER YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" She said.

"It's this kid, he... he bullies me a little bit," Peter said. Shuri walked over to him.

"Peter who is he," she said.

"His name's Eugene Thompson but everyone calls him Flash, and it's just small stuff. Like he knocks my books out of my hands or shoves me into lockers or just... yeah." Peter said. Tony looked furious.

"What's the worst these boys have hurt you," He said.

"No, no, you'll overreact," he said before wincing and touching his side.

"Peter take off your shirt," Shuri said.

"Wh- What?" He said.

"I don't believe this! I want to see for myself what this Flash kid did to you," she yelled. Peter reluctantly pulled off his shirt. The adults were shocked to see a barrage of bruises and a few cuts.

"This is not bad!" He said. "I mean, it's been worse, I can take it."

"It's been WORSE?" Shuri said.

"Um, one time they followed me into an alley and that day was not good," he muttered.

"Give me the stats," she said. Peter sighed.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes!"

"Broken arm, three fractured ribs, concussion, broken finger, twenty three abrasions," he said softly.

"PETER PARKER WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I'M GOING TO GO TO THAT BOY TOMORROW AND MAKE HIM REGRET EVER TOUCHING YOU AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF HE-" Shuri screeched.

"Shuri, calm down, uh, pineapple," He said. Shuri gulped.

"Sorry," she said. Pineapple was their warning/you're spilling the beans word.

"Peter, I need to have a talk with the administrator," Nat said. She jumped out of the window.

"Ok, ok, please let Nat handle this! I don't need all of the avengers avenging my poor high school.

OoO

Nat tuck rolled out of the window and got out her bike, donning her battle wear. Peter would be going to school tomorrow morning, so she planned to meet this Flash kid there.

OoO

Natasha stuck her Widow Bites to her back and reluctantly left her knife with her bike. She walked into the school with confidence, attracting stares from everyone.

"Where is Eugene Thompson," she asked the desk attendant. She didn't even bother to resist.

"Room, uh, 208." Nat marched up to room 208 and busted through the door. She turned to the teacher.

"Eugene Thompson," She said. A snarky little boy stood up. She looked at him and said, "Outside." He scurried out.

"See you later Pete," she said to Peter. Everyone stared at him then snapped their attention back to her. She walked outside to the Flash kid.

"Ms Widow, why are you talking to me? What's going on?" Flash stuttered.

"Stay away from Peter Parker," she growled.

"What, you're here to protect Penis Parker?" He said. Nat whipped out one of her bites and held it an inch away from his chest.

"Stay away from Peter Parker," She enunciated like she was talking to a baby. "Now go," She hissed and pushed him into the room. Nat watched the kids as they watched her, and then literally jumped out of a second floor window.

OoO

"Taken care of," She said to Tony.

"Good," He said.

"You know what the kid calls him?" She said.

"Penis Parker."

"Oh my god," he said. "I can't get it out of my head. How can this poor kid go through, what was it, broken arm, three fractured ribs, concussion, broken finger and twenty three abrasions? And there's probably a lot more, and just..." Tony collapsed into a chair.

"It's over now, and if any more happens we'll send the whole squad," she said.

"Yeah," Tony said before standing up. "We won't let this happen again."

OoO

"Peter, when's the competition again?" Shuri said.

"Midtown High tomorrow, 1:00," He said reluctantly. "Please tell me you can't come?" He said.

"All that work in the studio for nothing? No, I'm coming." Tony listened closely through FRIDAY. 1:00 huh? They'd all be there. For sure.

OoO

Peter sighed deeply. Today was the day he embarrassed himself in front of all his classmates. Damn it. He got dressed in regular clothes and brought the costume he was going to wear. As he skateboarded up to school, Ned stopped him.

"Hey dude, what do I expect today?" He said.

"Dancing," Peter said.

"You can't dance man," he said.

"You know I was Billy in Billy Elliot?" He said. "Still a lot you don't know about me Ned." Ned gaped a bit as everyone went to first period. Soon the day flew by and boom- it was one o'clock. Peter watched the other kids. The Neera girl was pretty good. Jason was ok. Flash did some horrible Bieber song. And soon it was Peter's turn. He gulped as he stepped onto the stage in a suit and the music started.

_Singin, singing, in the rain._

Peter swung around, remembering the choreography exactly. Everyone gaped when he executed a perfect coupe pirouette. He dashed behind the curtain and quickly shed the suit to the costume underneath it. Peter breathed deeply. Here we go. The song changed and Peter stepped out of the curtain and began dancing. At first the crowd was confused, and then all of a sudden everyone was cheering and screaming.

_You can stand under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay ay ayay_

Peter mouthed the words, dancing his heart out he could see Shuri in the back cheering and Tony smiling.

Wait. Tony?

Shit.

_You can run into my arms, it's ok don't be alarmed,_

All the Avengers were there. Clint was filming, Scott was cheering and Tony was just grinning.

_Now come on let the rain pour, I'll be out in New York-ork because! When the sun shine we shine forever. Told you I'd be here forever, said I'd always be a friend,_

Peter danced, and the students gasped again as he executed a perfect barrel turn and a one handed handstand. Peter jumped down onto his hands and kicked his legs up. The song was almost over and then Peter flipped over onto his back.

_Bam!_

The song was finished. Peter lay there on the stage floor, breathing heavily. He stood up and immediately everyone cheered. Peter went to the stairs on the stage, and Shuri was there waiting. She rushed up the stairs and met him halfway with a kiss.

Peter reeled slightly before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back. It was a full three minutes before the two broke apart. The crowd was silent.

"Wait is that Shuri the Princess of Wakanda?" A girl yelled. Shuri turned her head.

"Hey," She said waving. Everyone cheered loudly, and Peter walked to the back still holding hands with Shuri.

"Hah! I got that on video!" Clint said. Everybody turned around. Hawkeye was here? Peter walked over to the Avengers.

"That was great kid," Tony said.

"Thanks Tony," Peter said.

"Also, can I just say I knew it? Because I really did! How long has this been going on?" Clint said.

"A year," Shuri said.

"A YEAR? A WHOLE DAMN YEAR? HOW DID WE NOT KNOW?" Clint yelled.

"Because we're freakin stealth gods," Shuri said. Peter grinned and kissed Shuri quickly.

"I gotta go change," he said. Shuri smiled and watched her boyfriend go.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" some random kid just yelled. Shuri laughed.

"Hey is there a Eugene Thompson here?" She said. Flash stood up unsteadily.

"Nice to meet ya. Be nice to my boyfriend, kay Flash?" She said. Flash gulped. Shuri smiled as she followed her boyfriend.

**A/n: Hope you guys liked that! Just a spur of the moment fic, I have nothing to do on a three hour bus ride, (yes you heard me right three frickin hours) and if you want any more like this or more on this story let me know through review or PM! Byeeeee-**


End file.
